Household cooling appliances are known in manifold designs. In this connection also appliances are known, which comprise a cooling compartment and a freezer compartment. An ice crusher unit can be arranged in the freezer compartment as well as in the cooling compartment. In the case of appliances, in which this ice maker unit is arranged in the cooling compartment, it is envisaged that the ice maker unit itself is correspondingly thermally insulated. On the other hand in such designs it is then also envisaged that already ice form elements or crushed ice, which is made by the ice maker unit, on the way from the ice maker unit to an output unit of the household cooling appliance has to be cooled correspondingly in order to avoid a defrosting.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 9,476,631 B2 a household cooling appliance is known, in which such ice maker unit is arranged in a cooling compartment. There it is envisaged that cold air is directly conducted into the ice maker unit itself so that the cold air also flows directly towards knives, which are meant to process ice form elements into crushed ice, and are cooled by it. In such a design the passing of cold air through the interior of the housing of the ice maker unit can lead to it that in the very area, where these knives are arranged and possibly then also crushed ice is present, the flowing of the cold air is at least severely impaired. Thereby undesired turbulences and an air congestion in the interior of the ice maker can occur, which is undesired. In the very event if in the region of the ice maker unit, in which these knives are arranged, comprehensively also crushed ice is present, equally a further passing of air up to an ice chute, which is arranged in the flow direction behind these knives, can be severely impaired or prevented. Thereby also an undesired air pressure building up in the ice maker unit, in particular in the flow direction in front of the knives can occur.
By these very flow impairments of the cold air then also regions for instance of the crushed ice, which are arranged already in the direction of the ice chute, can no longer be cooled no longer sufficiently and at least in these regions again a defrosting or melting can occur.